


Anything You Want

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi can I ask for a Castiel where the reader massages Cas’ wings and he really enjoys it 
            </p></blockquote>





	Anything You Want

Warnings: Cursing, smut, unprotected sex, dom!Cas, sub!Reader, wing!kink

Fic:

“What’s wrong Cas?” you ask from the desk chair in the corner of the room.

“Nothing,” Cas responds. He plops down on the bed and rubs his face with his hands. You’d been dating him for months and known him for even longer; by now you could tell when something was wrong.

“It’s not nothing,” you say as you move to sit by his side, “You know you can talk to me right?”

Cas sighs before he begins to speak. “It’s Heaven,” he says, “I just want to bring things back to order, but no one will listen to me.”

“What can I do to make it better?” you ask. You run your fingers through his hair and down his back.

“Nothing,” Cas says. You weren’t about to let him brood.

“Tell me what to do Cas,” you say. You leave tiny kisses along his jaw line before reaching his ear. “I’ll do anything you want, just tell me what to do,” you whisper, your lips brushing the shell of his ear.

Cas moves away from you. “Anything?” he asks, raising his eyebrow at you.

“Anything,” you confirm. Cas’ eyes darken as he takes off his trench coat and blazer.

“My back is aching and my wings hurt, would you help me?” he asks.

“Like I said Cas, anything you want,” you smile at him. The prospect of finally seeing his wings was exciting. You knew that seeing them was something special, angels didn’t show their wings to just anyone. You move to sit behind him as he removes his tie and unbuttons his dress shirt. As soon as his shirt is off, you begin massaging his bare shoulders. Cas groans and rolls his shoulders, letting his head loll forward.

“Sit back,” he says suddenly and you do as he says, “Close your eyes.” You shut your eyes tight and see a bright light shining through your eyelids. The light fades and Cas tells you it’s ok to open your eyes.

When you do, you see two beautiful black wings spread out before you. The light reflects off them, giving them the color of ravens’ feathers. You reach out and gently caress one of the larger feathers, letting your fingers run over the soft barbules. Cas’ wings shudder and you withdraw your hand, afraid that you’ve hurt him. He pushes his wing back against you. “Don’t stop,” he growls.

You place your hands on the ridge of his wing and begin massaging the flesh. Cas groans and let’s his head loll. You start off gentle, just trying to warm up the muscles beneath his skin, but Cas pushes his wing back into your hand, demanding more.

The longer you work, the more demanding Cas becomes. When you finish with his second wing, a growl sounds from deep in his chest. You know he wants more, but you’re not sure what to do. You move your hands to his shoulders, massaging them before letting your fingers trace lines down his back to the spot where his wings meet his back. The down feathers feel soft against your skin and you card your fingers through them.

Cas groans loudly and his wings shudder. “Take off your clothes,” he commands. Your hands obediently move to the hem of you shirt. “Where I can see,” Cas says. You stand from the bed and make your way to stand before Cas, letting your fingers trail along the ridge of his wing as you go. “Slowly,” Cas says when you’re standing in front of him.

You bend down and pull off one sock then the other before trailing your fingers up your jean covered legs. Slowly, you stand upright and your fingers find the buttons of your pants. You undo the button and pull down the zipper before pushing the material down, wiggling your hips as you do. Cas watches you with dark eyes as you toss your pants to the side and let your fingers trail along your bare skin to the hem of your shirt. His hand moves to his lap and he rubs himself through his pants, bringing your attention to the large bulge in his pants. The way he looked sitting on the bed, watching you and trying to create some friction for himself made you wet.

With a smirk, you pull your shirt over your head and toss it to the side, leaving you in only your bra and panties. You hook your thumbs in the waistband of your panties and shimmy out of them, kicking them to the side. “Come here,” Cas says, reaching out his hand. You take it and he pulls you forward to straddle his lap. His hands roam your body before he reaches behind you and undoes your bra.

As soon as the material leaves your skin, Cas sucks one of your nipples between his lips and rolls the other between his fingers. His other hand slips around to the small of your back and pulls your hips forward, his hardened length pressing against you through his pants. You groan, wishing the layers of material weren’t there. Your fingers drag down his bare chest, making their way to his belt buckle. Cas draws your nipple out with his teeth before kissing his way up to your neck. When you finally reach his belt buckle, Cas reaches between you, grabbing your wrists. He pulls away from you and looks at you with dark eyes, his pupils blown wide in lust.

Your breath quickens and you swallow hard, your heartbeat racing. You’d had sex with Cas plenty of times before, but he’d never looked at you quite like this. “What do you want?” Cas asks.

“You,” you respond breathlessly. Cas raises an eyebrow at you.

“But I’m right here,” he says teasingly.

“Cas, you know what I mean,” you respond. He shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders feigning ignorance. He was actually making you beg. He’d never done that before. "Please Cas,” you say.

“Please what?” he asks.

“Castiel,” you groan as you grind your hips against him. Cas growls and lifts you up, turns, and tosses you on the bed. His hands move to his belt buckle. He unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his pants before pulling down the zipper. Swiftly, he pushes down his pants and boxers, his hard cock springing free before he crawls onto the bed and hovers above you. You reach up, your fingers dragging down his chest. Cas grabs your wrists and moves them above your head. He pushes them back against the bed and holds them there with one hand while his other hand trails down your body. His lips attach to the skin of your neck, leaving marks. Cas rocks his hips down, pressing his hard cock against your thigh. “Cas, please, I need you,” you moan.

Cas shifts, spreading your legs wide before settling between them. “Tell me what you need Y/N,” Cas says.

“I need you inside me Cas,” you moan, “I need you to fuck me.” Cas smirks at you as he rolls his hips, running his length through your wet folds and pressing his tip against your clit. “Please Cas,” you groan as you rock your hips up, trying to gain more friction.

“Wings,” Cas says simply as he releases your wrists. You immediately delve your fingers between Cas’ feathers and tug. Cas wraps his hand in your hair and crashes his lips against yours, his tongue thrusts into your mouth. Cas reaches between the two of you and lines himself up with your entrance. He pushes in slowly, stretching and filling you.

“Castiel,” you sigh as he fills you to the hilt. Cas moves his lips back to your neck, nipping at the skin. You tug Cas’ feathers again, egging him on. Cas groans and begins thrusting, his hand holding down your hip and keeping you from meeting his thrusts. Cas thrusts are fast and hard, grunts and groans accompanying each one. You tug his feathers, causing his thrusts to become even faster. Cas thrusts over and over again before his hand slides down your leg and hooks behind your knee. He draws your leg up around his torso as he continues thrusting.

You tug Cas’ feathers again as the knot in your stomach tightens. “Y/N,” Cas groans. His hand tightens in your hair and his thrusts become erratic.

“Cas,” you moan as your walls tighten around him. The knot in your stomach pulls tight and breaks. “Castiel!” you cry out. You tug his feathers again. His hips snap forward and his cock pulses, spilling himself deep inside you. He groans as he cums, his wings shuddering above you. Cas kisses you gently before he pulls out of you. He turns to lie on his back, pulling you with him so that he can lay with his wings out to his sides. Cas pulls you to lie against his chest, your legs tangling with his.

“Thank you,” Cas says as his hands run over your body, “It’s nice to be obeyed once in a while.”

You laugh at his comment. “No problem Cas,” you say before you press your lips to his. Cas pulls you close to him, holding you tightly before draping one of his wings over your body.


End file.
